Theft of goods in the retail environment is a serious concern. Theft cuts into the margins of a business making it more difficult for a business to compete and succeed. Electronic devices are particularly targeted for theft, especially portable electronic devices; they are portable and have high value, both in cost and desirability. These portable electronic devices include cell phones, computer tablets, laptops, games, and DVD players, among other devices. Despite the theft risk, effective sales and marketing still requires that electronic devices be available for a consumer to hold and review to select the most desirable product for a particular consumer. Therefore there is a need for an effective way to protect electronic articles on display while giving a shopper the full ability to hold and inspect the product.